


Am Anfang

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две зарисовки о том, как Миттермайер и Ройенталь знакомятся и начинают общаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am Anfang : Izerlohn

_Год 480 РК, Изерлон_

“Опять начинается!” - была первая мысль Миттермайера, когда он услышал за спиной сначала возмущенные голоса, а потом почти сразу грохот и звон бьющейся посуды. Обернувшись, он увидел компанию из военной полиции и упавшего рядового, наделавшего столько шума.  
\- Что вы тут расселись, это офицерский бар! - какой-то полицейский в фуражке никак не мог успокоиться и явно собирался выдворить двух флотских новобранцев вон. Военную полицию десантники не любили никогда, поэтому Миттермайер не стал колебаться, помог рядовому подняться и вышел вперед. Нападавший был в одном с ним звании, поэтому разговор намечался на равных. Правда, за спиной у него была целая группа полицейских, но это Миттермайер посчитал удачной возможностью разбить побольше носов, испортивших хороший вечер. Полицейский, похоже, тоже был не против подраться, он сжал кулаки, но его руку внезапно перехватили и заломили за спину. Внезапный союзник вывел нападавшего из рядов его компании, довел до Миттермайера и встал рядом. Тут Вольфганг разглядел его получше - заметно выше ростом, с разноцветными глазами, тоже младший лейтенант, тоже, кажется, из десанта, и тоже явно не прочь подраться. Незнакомец, все еще не выпуская своего пленника, скосил глаза на Миттермайера. Тот ответил еле заметной улыбкой. Союзник швырнул полицейского лейтенанта в гущу его подчиненных, и без промедления пустил в ход кулаки. Ошалевшие полицейские пропустили несколько мощных ударов, раскидавших их в разные стороны, а тех, кто опомнился и попытался напасть с фланга, перехватил уже сам Вольфганг. Разноглазый незнакомец явно был десантником, по крайней мере приемы совместного рукопашного боя с превосходящим по численности противником он выучил там же, где сам Миттермайер. Они успели своротить несколько скул и получить от господ полицейских сдачи, как вдруг совсем рядом кто-то крикнул:   
\- Стоять! Смирно!  
В командном голосе, отдавшем приказ, была такая сила, что дерущиеся невольно остановились. Блеснуло серебряное шитье. Контр-адмирал фон Хоффнер, помощник командующего станционным флотом Изерлона, внимательно оглядел свалку, поваленные кресла, разбитые носы ставших по стойке смирно офицеров и, нахмурившись, сказал уже более спокойным тоном:  
\- Представьтесь, господа.  
\- Младший лейтенант Вильгельм фон Раммер, дежурный командир патруля западного сектора! - первым спохватился полицейский, пытаясь отдышаться. - Ваше превосходительство, мы просто пытались навести порядок, но..  
\- Рапорт представите вашему непосредственному командиру, - прервал его Хоффнер. - С наведением порядка вы явно не справляетесь, но решать ему. Теперь вы, - контр-адмирал повернулся к Миттермайеру и его напарнику.  
\- Младший лейтенант Оскар фон Ройенталь, второй десантный полк, - представился флотский.  
\- Младший лейтенант Вольфганг Миттермайер, первый десантный полк.  
\- Вы немедленно доложите о произошедшем капитану фон Зоннебергу, - Хоффнер не собирался церемониться и с ними. - Передайте ему от меня, чтобы вас направили туда, где вы будете бить противника, а не собственную полицию. Теперь всем, кто участвовал в этом происшествии, приказываю покинуть бар. Пострадавшим дозволяется получить медицинскую помощь перед тем, как докладывать своим командирам. Все - вон, - последние слова контр-адмирал произнес тихо, но тоном, не допускающим ни малейшего промедления. Миттермайер направился к выходу, бросив на Мюллера, с которым им не удалось закончить ужин, извиняющийся взгляд. Тот понимающе кивнул: “Все нормально, приказы начальства надо исполнять”. Вольфганг вздохнул и потер саднившее лицо. Голова немного гудела. Похоже, стоит зайти к медикам, раз разрешили, и немного передохнуть перед визитом к Зоннебергу. Младший лейтенант фон Ройенталь, судя по всему, собирался составить ему компанию - лицо нового знакомого тоже украшали ссадины от полицейских кулаков.  
\- Ты как насчет выпить потом? - ляпнул Миттермайер и тут же понял, что они не только не представились друг другу как полагается, но еще и на “ты” с аристократом он перешел без приглашения. Машинально, просто потому что гудела голова, и они, словно закадычные друзья, только что вместе разбили полдюжины полицейских морд. Но Ройенталь лишь слегка усмехнулся, словно никакого промаха Миттермайер не допустил.  
\- Если нас не отправят на гауптвахту, я согласен, - и протянул руку. Вольфганг с готовностью ее пожал в ответ. И тоже усмехнулся, хотя несколько кривовато - болело лицо и смущение еще не совсем прошло. Они переглянулись и зашагали по направлению к казармам десантных войск.


	2. Am Anfang : Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Миттермайер и Ройенталь пьют, участвуют в драке, потом снова пьют, а на следующий день Вольфганг беседует с мамой.

_Год 481 РК, Один_

\- Миттермайер, слева! - кулак Ройенталя врезался в лицо очередного противника. Тот отлетел к барной стойке и остался валяться без движения. Так, кажется, своих всех раскидал, а на друга наседают сразу трое молодых дворянчиков особенно наглого вида. И надо было ему вступаться за ту блондинку, по ней же видно было, что фройляйн зарабатывает регулярным общением с офицерами. Да и не только с ними. Но на Миттермайера подобные аргументы никогда не действовали, как и тот факт, что блондиночка из бара не сбежала в ужасе, вон стоит в углу, хлопает в ладоши и смеется. Ну ничего, он еще объяснит другу, на кого стоит обращать внимание, на кого нет, а пока... Оскар отбросил от Вольфа особенно высокого противника, с которым тому было бы трудно справиться хотя бы из-за разницы в весе, и занял оборонительную позицию. Внезапно послышался шум и в двери бара ввалилась компания молодых курсантов, судя по форме и накачанным фигурам, из десантного училища. На лицах вновь прибывших явно читалась готовность почесать кулаки.  
\- О, да здесь драка! - радостно возопил один из них, немедленно вставая в боевую стойку. - А ну, братва, давайте-ка потренируемся на этих дворянских мордах!

Четверть часа спустя, Ройенталь вытащил Миттермайера из общей свалки буквально за шкирку со словами: "Там и без нас весело", и потащил в туалет - умываться. Из рассеченной брови Вольфа текла кровь, хорошо хоть ее на черной ткани мундира не было видно, но все нашивки были заляпаны так, что с трудом можно было разобрать знаки отличия.  
\- Слушай, может нам хватит на сегодня? - Ройенталь встал у двери, чтобы контролировать обстановку. - Судя по всему, сейчас прибудет наряд полиции, да и прекрасных дам, пригодных для защиты, тут уже не осталось.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - Миттермайер отмывал кровь с лица, отфыркиваясь и брызгая розовыми каплями во все стороны. - И в самом деле, можно по домам.  
Ройенталь еле заметно поморщился, услышав это предложение, но пожал плечами:  
\- По домам так по домам.  
\- Ну и вид у меня, - недовольно протянул Вольфганг, разглядывая в зеркало синяки, начинавшие наливаться всеми цветами радуги. - Мама опять будет ругаться. Может лучше к тебе пойдем? Я оттуда позвоню...  
Ройенталь кивнул, слегка улыбнувшись:  
\- У меня отличная аптечка. И полный погреб вина, если помнишь.  
\- Еще бы мне не помнить, - усмехнулся Миттермайер, - мы там не раз засыпали. Кстати, как там эта книга по дегустации вин? Цела еще?  
\- После того как мы ее залили редким коллекционным портвейном 435 года? Я заказал новый экземпляр, - Оскар усмехнулся и направился к выходу. - Пойдем, почитаем, расширим наш кругозор, пока полиция не помешала нашим далеко идущим планам.  
И два друга отправились навстречу новым знаниям.  
* * *  
Домой Вольфганг добрался уже во второй половине следующего дня, после обеда. Мать встретила его неодобрительным взглядом: синяки к утру немного пожелтели, но исчезнуть не успели, кроме того, последствия вчерашнего (или сегодняшнего?) изучения книги по дегустации тоже давали о себе знать. Хорошо хоть мундир слуги Ройенталя привели в относительный порядок.  
\- Мама, доброе у... добрый день.  
\- Здравствуй, - в голосе матери звучало то же неодобрение, которое выражал ее взгляд. - Вольф, иди переоденься и потом приходи ко мне на кухню, нам надо поговорить.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес он. Фрау Миттермайер слегка поморщилась от характерного выхлопа и вздохнув, вышла из коридора. Судя по всему, больше дома никого не было и это успокоило Вольфганга. Не хотелось еще и от отца выговор получить, и Эву огорчать. Она всегда расстраивается, когда он приходит с синяками. Или с вывихом, или с ободранными костяшками пальцев. Она же девочка, ей не объяснить, как это бывает весело - как следует почесать кулаки, надраться в хорошей компании, ."Девушка. Уже совсем взрослая," - мысленно поправил себя Вольф, -"хотя женщины в любом возрасте этого не понимают." Он вздохнул, подумав о предстоящем разговоре. Мама, наверное, никогда не перестанет его воспитывать.  
Спустя четверть часа, когда Вольфганг, более-менее приведя себя в порядок, спустился вниз, кухню уже заполнили ароматы кофе и свежих булочек.  
\- Я подумала, что если у тебя все еще утро, то кофе не помешает, - фрау Миттермайер поставила на стол чашки.  
\- Да я завтракал, - начал было сын, но решил, что лучше не спорить. Мама и так недовольна.  
Некоторое время он потягивал кофе, потом, не удержавшись, протянул руку за булочкой. Перед его носом появились вазочки с маслом и паштетом. Вольф действительно успел слегка перекусить у Ройенталя, но сразу по пробуждении аппетита у него почти не было, поэтому от маминого завтрака отказаться сил не было. Он и сам не заметил, как проглотил три булочки.

\- Вольф... - мать села напротив, налила себе немного кофе, добавила молока и сахара. Похоже, обещанный разговор начинался. Вольфганг подобрался, готовый к обычным вразумлениям о вреде злоупотребления алкоголем и драками, но мама начала говорить совсем о другом:  
\- Этот твой друг, фон Ройенталь, у которого ты опять задержался, он ведь довольно высокого происхождения?  
\- Да, - удивленно ответил сын, - без титула, правда, но графские сынки обычно в десант не попадают.  
\- Значит, у него наверняка есть кто-нибудь, кто поможет его карьере... - протянула фрау Миттермайер, и замолчала.  
\- Насколько я знаю, нет, - осторожно ответил Вольф, не понимая куда клонит мать. Он думал, что будет очередная речь на тему, что следует общаться с людьми своего круга и не замахиваться на дружбу с аристократами с глубокими винными погребами, и готовился опять упирать на то, что "армия всех уравнивает", но похоже, в это раз речь шла не об этом.  
\- И все-таки, скорее всего, его карьера будет более быстрой, чем у тебя.  
\- Если, конечно, его опять не разжалуют за что-нибудь, - чуть усмехнулся Вольф, протянув руку за четвертой булочкой, - но пока мы в равных званиях.  
\- А если его повысят раньше, чем тебя? Вы сможете остаться друзьями? Если он станет твоим командиром? Будет ли помогать твоей карьере? - фрау Миттермайер огорошивала Вольфа вопросом за вопросом. Он растерялся. Он уже успел привыкнуть к мысли, что они с Ройенталем всегда будут служить вместе, и слова матери посеяли в нем смутные опасения. Но Вольфганг немедленно их отринул: зачем переживать заранее, вот если друг получит следующее звание первым, тогда, может быть, будет над чем подумать. А сейчас он не будет. Просто будет прилагать усилия, чтобы не отстать в карьерной гонке.  
\- Мама, если честно, я об этом как-то не думал, - честно ответил он. Внезапно сильно зачесалась ссадина над бровью, Вольф слегка отвернулся от матери и попытался унять зуд, заодно и скрыть смущение. - Мы просто дружим, правда. Мне даже в голову не приходило...  
\- Воспользоваться этим, да? Возможно, я покажусь тебе меркантильной, но чем выше ты будешь забираться по карьерной лестнице, тем более будут важны связи.  
\- Мама, я понимаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но я бы предпочел добиваться карьерных высот сам, - Вольфганг нахмурился и снова почесал ссадину над бровью. - Иначе все это не имеет смысла. И использовать друзей...  
\- Ладно, ладно, извини, милый,- фрау Миттермайер решила временно капитулировать. В самом деле, пока этот Ройенталь в том же звании, пока они бегают бок о бок и напиваются в одних барах, бесполезно объяснять сыну о том как важна протекция в армейских кругах. Важнее, быть может, чем при императорском дворе, но о нем фрау Миттермайер вообще не думала. И хотя ее расстраивало, что с тех пор как сын завязал дружбу с этим аристократом, он стал чаще приходить домой с синяками и с похмелья, она решила, что какая-то польза от этого всего может быть. К этому разговору можно вернуться позже, пока Вольфу все равно не вдолбить жизненные реалии.  
\- Кстати, а почему ты не пригласишь своего друга в гости? Может быть, ему наш дом может показаться чересчур простым?  
Вольфганг начал заливаться краской возмущения и выпалил:  
\- Да не кажется ему! Просто как-то пока не получилось. Обычно мы как-то оказываемся у него...  
\- Там ему удобнее, - начала было мать, но поглядев на сына внимательнее, решила не развивать и эту тему. Кто его знает, почему герр Ройенталь не хочет в гости к Миттермайерам. Может, из дворянской спеси, а может есть другие причины. В любом случае, Вольф явно отказывается верить в то, что у друга могут быть нехорошие мотивы. "А может, герр Ройенталь просто стесняется?" - мелькнула у нее внезапная мысль.  
\- Ну у него там никого нет, поэтому если мы хотим продолжить разговор, то никому не мешаем, - тем временем проговорил сын.  
\- Хорошо, Вольф, я поняла. Извини меня, просто твой вчерашний звонок и твое сегодняшнее появление в таком виде, - она окинула взглядом синяки и слегка нахмурилась, - меня немного расстроили.  
\- Мама, я не могу тебе обещать, что я больше так не буду, - Вольфганг понял, что мать уже почти не сердится, и расслабился. - Но мне правда жаль, что я тебя огорчил.  
\- Женить тебя, что ли, - чуть ехидно сказала мать. - Пусть жена бы за тебя волновалась...  
Вольф слегка покраснел, но ответить не успел, потому что хлопнула дверь, в коридоре послышались шаги, и в кухню влетела Эва. В руках у девушки были пакеты с покупками.  
\- Вот то, что вы просили купить, - начала она, но увидев, что хозяйка дома не одна, расцвела улыбкой: - Вольф! Наконец-то ты вернулся. Опять подрался? - похоже этот факт не умерил ее жизнерадостности. Вольфганг неуверенно кивнул и покраснел еще сильнее, а фрау Миттермайер с большим интересом оглядела будущую - она в этом не сомневалась - невестку. Теперь ясно, что это просто вопрос времени.


End file.
